User talk:PsiSeveredHead
See also Archive 01, Archive 02 and Archive 03 Re: SEO Hi Psi. I also track the google rank for the SC Wiki (as well as several others) and for a few months, before December, something weird was definitely happening with google, at least when searching for "StarCraft 2." Our rank has always been very good when searching for just "StarCraft." No one (other than google employees) knows exactly how their algorythms work, but as you can see by the table below, things seem to be fine now. As we get closer to release, I'm confident that our rank for "StarCraft 2" will reach the top 10. To answer your question, I don't think we need to change anything now that google seems to have "fixed" itself. I'm sure you guys have all the important search terms listed on the main page. The only suggestion I have would be to think about working the title of SC2 chapter 1 into the Contents section, since people may search for that as we get close to release. Keep up the good work and let me know if you have any other concerns. JoePlay (talk) 19:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) "StarCraft Wiki" / "StarCraft" / "StarCraft 2" Happy New Year's! Hey Kim, apart from the usual New Year's Greetings (I'm too late for Christmas ones), I thought I might drop a few scanned Starcraft goodies your way: File:SC1 Goliath Hi-Res Render.png File:SCBW Valkyrie Missile Frigate Render.png File:SCBW Dark Archon Render.png File:SCBW Devourer Render.png File:SCBW Lurker Render.png File:SCBW Corsair Render.png File:SCBW Medic Render.png File:SC1_Zealot_Hi-Res_Render.jpg Hope that's something you can use (and access before they get moved to a non-descriptive filename)! PS: Sorry for the double message, but I can't wrap my head around that fancy-schmancy message system. I'm old-skool ;) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 17:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Reply Feel free to delete this message. Just letting you know I have a reply on my userpage -- 20:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Somewhat The only thing that changes about it is the dragoon distortion, whereas all of the other dragoons sound like robots. Fenix kept his voice but with a little more of a metallic aura around it, unlike the others.K1LLSW1TCH 22:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Mending Fences Right, so, as you may have noticed, I've effectively reversed my resignation. Guess that deserves an explanation Anyway, in regards to the timeline, all I can say is that I wish I/you/we had waited a few more days, which might have led to me still being around, namely the month shift in the StarCraft comic (June to February). Combining that with the likes of Nova, Furman's statement and the date given in Weapon War...well, a can of worms has been opened. And while tiered canon could still provide a guide, I've had some time to think. And at this point in time, I think it's fair to say that StarCraft's timeline has become like its Warcraft counterpart, with no absolute correct one, with the timing of the Brood War and Third War respectively shifting via interpretation. So, while I am not in complete agreement with the dates provided, I accept that it's a necessary evil that a timeframe has to be chosen for consistancy. And since the timeline has seemingly entered the realm of personal choice, just like the Year 20/25 dichotomy in Warcraft, I'm willing to conform to it (more or less) for editorial purposes. So, in light of this, I would like to apologize for my earlier actions, at least with the benefit of hindsight. More in the context of now, rather than then, because even now, I still have some pride. However, the difference is that I can swallow the timeline we have now and would rather operate within it rather than maintain indifference, as I'd rather focus wiki time on a specific wiki rather than drift. In regards to the timeline, I still have a few queeries I'd like to raise/edits to make, but I'd prefer it to be in the context of free use editing rather than letting them be percieved as the start of an edit war. So yeah. Ok if I come back?--Hawki 02:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Karune Q&A links I've been pondering how we might render the Q&A section in Karune's article superfluous. Right now, it seems our references point just to the Karune, and not to any subsections in the article, which is good. The bad news is that a bunch of the links to the older Q&A threads on b.net are dead; thus, when using the references you have to go to the Karune article to read the actual Q&A. Ultimately I think we need to fix those links. Perhaps we should point the links to section of the Q&A article, like: Karune. 2007-10-29. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 19. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-30. Then the only place we need to fix links to b.net is in the Q&A article. This insulates us from any more shenanigans from their side (if they do another big upgrade or whatever, we only need to change links in one place.) - Meco (talk, ) 22:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) That's what I've been doing for the past few months; unfortunately, for the older references, they either went straight to Karune, or to Karune#Batch 15 (along those lines). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) My apologies Sorry about my mistake. I thought you had removed my comment, and you had not. If I made any other mistakes, please let me know. Anno1404 14:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Second Great War This may be a forum topic, hence using your talk page instead of a board message. Back to a discussion I recall earlier, I actually now think it might be a good idea for a "Second Great War" article to cover the events of SC2. Although based on conjuncture, the only alternative is to say "during 2504, x occurred at y." Problem is, the timeline article probably isn't the best place to summarize the likes of WoL in its entirety, given the subjective order. The Guild Wars article has some subjective placings, so another war article could follow suit. Anyway, thought it best to raise the idea first. You have more experience with war artices, such as GW and BW, and they're not really in my field of editing interest either.--Hawki 11:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I think a bit more depth could go into the war article. At the least, a section could list possible outcomes of battles based on mission choices, while the timeline would simply mention what's definate.--Hawki 11:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Question Why do some of the SC1 tech boxes, like Wraith Cloaking, Siege Tech, not show the research time needed for them? Doreiku Kuroofangu 18:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I see, blank fields then? Would I be allowed to find out the missing data and fill it in then? Doreiku Kuroofangu 18:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :My original SC disk won't install so yeah, any stats I get will be secondhand. I can get images of the icons too, since I see them being used. Doreiku Kuroofangu 22:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::What licensing is used for images of the in-game icons for spells and the like? Not sure of the rules here. Doreiku Kuroofangu 23:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Pagetitle tweak Just a heads up - there is a new theory that Google is "punishing" sites for putting keywords in their page titles, so I'm testing the theory here for the next 10 days or so. I'll let you know what the result is, and if the wiki's rank drops or stays the same, I'll revert the edit. JoePlay (talk) 22:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Templates I'm curious as to why a lot of the templates use black background coloring. Since links usually show up as purple and blue, it makes them hard to read sometimes. Doreiku Kuroofangu 19:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Why use a template just to recolor text though? Doreiku Kuroofangu 22:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) The entire site (slight exaggeration) is blue-coloured links on black backgrounds. The default link colours only become a problem when you have the non-black background, which occurs in templates (eg. yellow for the protoss templates, etc.). This can be rectified by some more tinkering in Common.css (followed by more tinkering with the templates). For now, use the colour template. - Meco (talk, ) 22:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Caps Okay. I admit that confused me a bit, because on some pages caps are used. Thanks. Doreiku Kuroofangu 01:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Scan Done. I only have Vol. 2 at the moment, but I'm on the lookout for the other three so you need anything else scanned, lemme know and I'll grab it for you. Doreiku Kuroofangu 22:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Done, though the picture doesn't show much. Doreiku Kuroofangu 00:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, since I've got the map editor, any in-game images you need? Can't get action shots of course but could get like, units standing around and that. Doreiku Kuroofangu 01:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I've never seen anything about the decals in the editor, so sorry on that. As for the rest, aye aye. Doreiku Kuroofangu 01:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Just a fyi, got Frontline 3 and 4, if anything from them is needed. Doreiku Kuroofangu 00:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :All sorts of done, also uploaded the full lineart of G-Zero, and the psionic implants. Doreiku Kuroofangu 02:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::By your will. :p. Doreiku Kuroofangu 02:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Artanis: "Consider it done." Doreiku Kuroofangu 23:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) re: Spam Hmm... try putting just blizzplanet.com on a line, then go to the page you want to edit, purge it by adding ?action=purge to the end of the URL, and then try editing. If that doesn't work, then you'll have to wait and see if VSTF comes up with something. Hope you get it sorted out, ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) Pagetitle Yeah feel free to revert the pagetitle to what it was or something close to it. Since I changed it, the wiki's Google rank for "Starcraft 2" has only moved by 2 ranks (went from 23 to 24, back to 23, then to 22, and is now 21). It's my conclusion that removing the few keywords (especially "StarCraft II") does not help. In fact, with the Diablo Wiki, the rank for "Diablo 3" dropped from 15 to 23. Since StarCraft II (2) is what people are/will be googling, I recommend at least putting that back into the Pagetitle. JoePlay (talk) 00:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Userpage I really like your userpage with the "add friend" bio, and other information. How did you do that? I wanted to try and do that for my wiki. I'll understand if you want to keep that a secret, it really does make your wiki very unique to other wikis. Zeypher 19:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! I'll ask them. :D Zeypher 05:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome bot Sounds like a technical problem. Report it to the Community Team by clicking the Contact link at the bottom of any page (below the three spotlight images) and filling out the form. They will file a ticket for the tech team to fix the issue. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 15:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Go to my wiki www. whatchuwant.wikia.com i need people 2 efdit Images Just tossing this out there, since in SC2 the icons for weapon and armor upgrades change with each level, for the templates, I could make a simple .gif displaying the three different icons in sequence, if you want. Doreiku Kuroofangu 04:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC)